The Halloween Fair
by BaconPineapples
Summary: Its the annual Mission Creek Halloween Fair! The Davenport-Dooleys come with high expectations and lots of fun. See what they get into this time. Halloween One-Shot.


**A Halloween one-shot! Yay... Here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Great! Just great!" Leo exclaimed seeing the size of the ticket line. Donald just scoffed. "Please. The great Donald Davenport doesn't need to wait in line." He bragged and tried pushing his way through the crowd only for his efforts to be futile as he was trying to push against a really ripped dude. The dude turned around to see the 'oh so great Davenport' with a sheepish smile on his face. "It was her!" Donald yelled quickly and pushed Tasha in front of himself. "She did it!" Tasha gave Donald a dirty look before turning back to the dude. "I'm sorry about my husband. He's just a bit excited about the fair." The dude just shrugged before turning back to face the crowd.<p>

While Tasha and Donald started arguing about what had just happened, Adam shouted "Hey look is that…." He paused. "Uh whatever celebrity is currently famous right now!" The crowd dispersed and ran in the direction Adam was pointing at, leaving the ticket booth line empty.

Chase scoffed at the crowd's actions. "I can't belive they fell for that." Adam just smiled. "But the line is empty so we don't have to wait! Whoooooo!"

"Let's go buy our tickets!" Leo said, excited for the fair.

Just then Bree cleared her throat. The boys turned around to find her standing there with six tickets in her hand. "So are you guys just gonna stand here or not!?" The four of them plus Donald and Tasha who were still arguing then proceeded to walk towards the entrance where they gave the tickets to the person who was collecting them and entered the fair.

"Wow…" Leo gazed at all the fun they were gonna soon have.

"Alright so let's all meet back at six o'clock at the big ferris wheel." Donald said and before he could continue, the kids all ran in different directions. "Kids." Donald shook his head.

* * *

><p>Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo went separate ways. Adam blew all his money on all kinds of food all halloween themed and started chowing down with everyone watching him. Some with horror, some with fascination, some with just plain disgust. He then went on the rollercoaster with the biggest drop just so he could puke it all out. Adam couldn't even make it out of the ride before up-chucking it all up. As soon as the ride stopped he leaned over the side and had everything come out just like that. Everyone who was sitting in the seats next to him got out of the ride as soon as possible, not wanting to see Adam continue to spill his guts out. Not to mention the rancid smell after that.<p>

Meanwhile Bree was having fun at the little stands with all sorts of games that were rigged but that didn't stop her. The guys who were in line behind her all chuckled, thinking there was no way she could knock down the three pins with the ball. Bree proved them wrong a few seconds later with a solid clean throw knocking all three pins over and winning the grand prize of a giant stuffed panda. The guys jaws all dropped and didn't say anything after that. Bree continued to win all sorts of prizes much to the envy of everyone.

Chase was at the center of the fair where they had this thing called the boo demo. There was a I guess you could say scientist/magician doing a bunch of different scary experiments/trick. The grand finale was a 'ghost' popping out at the crowd. Of course Chase started to explain how the finale worked, saying a bunch of science stuff, annoying everyone sitting next to him. He earned a few shut ups and some people even threw paper at him. "Rude." Chase scoffed but shut up anyways.

Leo just went on every ride possible. Haunted Mountain, been there. Ghostly Mostly, done that. He even went into the souvenir shop and bought a 'The End of Mission Creek' T-shirt. **(And yes. I am trying to "promote" one of my own stories. Heheh.)**

Pretty soon, the four met up at the haunted house. Immediately, when they entered a cool shudder trickles down their spines.

"Great! I knew we shouldn't have went in here!" Chase said being the buzz-kill. The other three just sighed, annoyed at Chase's behavior and continued walking down the hall leaving Chase to follow. Glancing around, you could see all the creepy portraits where the eye follows you. Leo started walking a little close to Adam after that. The last portrait has a ghost pop out of it, scaring the four and making them run down the hall into a room.

It was a bedroom with distorted childrens music playing. The four shifted around not knowing what to expect. The room was eerie, for sure and they wanted to get out of it as soon as possible only to find the door was locked. All of a suddenly, a clown pops up from behind the closet with a knife producing screams from the four. Bree tried turning the door knob again to find it unlocked and the four ran out only to be caught right in front of a guy with a bloody chainsaw.

They screamed once again and raced into another room to find a face full of cobwebs. Leo yelped while the lab rats didn't seem that scared. The room was filled with spider webs with a gigantic spider in the middle with glistening eight eyes.

"You're afraid of spiders Leo!?" Bree said with an amused smirk. "Am not!" Leo tried defending himself though no one believed him. "Uh guys!?" Adam said with alarm clearly written on his face.

While they were talking, the spider had changed it's position and was a few feet closer to the four. "Uh… Was it this close before?" Chase said starting to get a bit scared. "No." Adam gulped. Leo shreiked which then caused everyone else to and they ran out the door. Well, except for Adam who missed the doorway and made a Adam-sized whole in the wall.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were now all grouped together, scared for their lives and walked down the hall to a dead end. Thunder sounded and the lights casted a shadow that made it look like someone was behind them with a very big axe. The bionic teens **(Leo has his bionics in this story.) **slowly turned around, scared to see if it was a trick or there really was someone behind them. Unfortunately, it was the second option. The man started laughing a menancing laugh and the four pressed their bodies against the wall only to find that the wall wasn't there any more and they fell onto the grass.

"Did we make it out!?" Leo said releived seeing they were outside of the haunted house with the guy nowhere to be seen. Leo's question was answered when zombies showed up and started to chase them. The four ran through a corn stalk field making it hard to see but they continued for quite a while with them tripping every few steps. They were able to make it out of the field and lost the zombies. The only problem was that there was a vampire standing straight in front of them looking horrifying.

For a while it just stood there watching their every move creeping the teens so much that they were frozen to the spot, their hairs prickling. Finally, the vampire opened it's mouth bared it's fangs which was enough to send Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo screeching and running away and finally out of the haunted house, but they didn't know it.

"WHEN WILL THIS MADNESS END!?" Leo shouted dramatically but then stopped seeing the cross faces of Donald and Tasha. They didn't know why the adults were angry but they didn't want to find out.

"Where have you guys been!?" Donald said with his arms crossed. "It's 6:30! We were suppose to meet at the ferris wheel thirty minutes ago!" The teens didn't bother to answer just glad to finally be out of the haunted house. The lab rats never stepped foot in a haunted house after this.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that! Anyways review on what part of the haunted house you think was the scariest.<strong>

**~BaconPineapples**


End file.
